nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Logic Types
Welcome to the page of logic. This page will give you a bit of insight into how some of the NC/CYOC players think. E Chip Logic Make them screw up horribly so you can sit back and watch the fireworks. Glock Logic Counter everything until they give up. Typical glock rebute "counter, you're a fucktard." British. Not Irish. Kill them in the funniest way possible. Unless they're dangerous, then go for efficiency. Rp Logic Counter-troll is up, they're blind. Banhammer of Justice. There can never be enough math or Ace Attorney. Calculator. There comes a point when somebody needs a good smackdown. Once you have the mods' approval, deliver it with flair. F3N Logic NC>CYOC Bad kids U mad? Scorched Logic AFK until people stop bothering me with their problems. Volcano Logic Respond logically. Take things seriously, no matter how funny they're supposed to be. Always underpower. Always says: '>_>' Hates SOPA and PIPA with a passion. Bismarck Logic Everyone is planning to kill me. Zerg rushes are awesome. Yell at opponents. Always declare superiority over my opponents. I'm so fresh. #Swag. Teran Logic Get high and fuck shit up. Overpowering. Largest nerd always wins. The Eight Commandments of Wayne 1. Thou shalt create beings with pointy ears in every one of your nations. 2. No one shalt use thy holy words of "Technomancy" and "Magiscience". They who do so shall be smote with the wrath of Wayne. 3. Thou shalt create Technology that is rather outlandish and impractical. 4. Thou shalt 'make references to games such as the sacred "''Portal" in thy Nation. '''5. Thou shalt find Science that is too Overpowered Awesome to be used in the CC Genre. 6. Thou shalt create various winged beasts, such as the mythical Dragons. YAY VARILY, YE SHALL! 7. Thou Shalt ''Moonwalk everywhere'' 8. Thou Shalt declare Fate is the best game to have cometh into existence. '' '' Pen Logic Despises Glock as a profession. Believes that EVERY single change to NC is prompted by Glock. Highly paranoid of Glock. Considers his only true enemy to be Glock. Rage quits a lot. Forum Lord (Magery) Logic Thou shalt always use overpowered explosives, regardless of situational appropriateness. No exceptions. Thou shalt always have awesome special forces. No exceptions. Thou shalt always use theocracies. No exceptions. Thou shalt be courteous and fair to thy peers, except if they annoy you. Thou shalt be pompous and overbearing at all times. No exceptions. Thou shalt not tolerate any questioning of thine honour or truthfulness. Kittehs. No exceptions. Olaf Logic Vikings. Farma Logic Infrastructure. Admire Bismarck. Nyanyanyanyanyan!. Use "Craycray" to the fullest extent of the law. Use different letters for words. (Examples are: "hai", "kai" and the like.) Legless Logic EW EW EW CW Leprechauns... 123xyz8 Logic If it shows signs of hostility, utterly obliterate it. Is it Star Wars Related?-->Yes-->Is it owned by me?-->No-->UTTERLY ANNIHILATE IT! Luim Logic Hulkspeak War, anyone? Joe Logic Leave. Omni Logic Respond using an internet meme of some sort. You jelly? Problem? LMAO, IMO, GTFO. Ponies. Die. Djinn Spell's Proven 4-Steps to VICTORY 1. Hibernate for a while, emerging slowly from the cave. 2. Begin posting again after many months of inactivity. 3. Create a new Forum Game. 4. Go inactive shortly after (AKA, hybernate). LiveLong689 Logic Live a long life. Liberals are ignorant. Protesting is stupid. Don't post unrelative pictures. Have a good day. Eno Remnant Logic Magic is the greatest weapon ever invented. Followed by swords, and then Apache revolvers. When it comes to Atheism vs Christianity, just sit back and watch the bloodbath. Wolves are awesome. Wolves with wings are even better. If you have to go anywhere, make sure you do it in style. Preferably on the back of a giant wolf or in a Warthog. If you want something done, do it with as much overkill as possible. Gnuispir8 Logic Logic by Personality: Personality 1- The original Gnu, seen only by CYOC. Nukes are the answer to everything. Dragons rock. When you add magicians to them they become so amazing even space ships can't handle them. Everything must be done in plots. End of story. ignore all those nubs requests to use gud spellin and grammer, this is obviously a forum for relaxing, not caring about stupid stuf like tht Big Bertha. 'Nuf said. Personality 2- Gnu upon return to CYOC. Underpower like hell. Make a planet as far from Earth as possible. Make fewer plots, but much better ones. Call OP on all the new players. Steal Vogons from "The Guide" Personality 3- Gnu a few weeks ago, before ZC, NC, and bronies. Go innactive for a week, projects are completed so much faster that way. Play Minecraft cracked or WoL instead of CYOC. Don't care about anything going on, just quietly build up. Personality 4- Current Gnu, a recent shift due to recent events. Think way more carefully through everything. Have NC wiki chat open at all times. Point big guns at any younger nation. Decide to change history, just to piss off olaf. Begin plotting the purging of the bronies. Category:Meta-Articles Category:Troll Pages